


Waiting

by Lionfire42



Series: Jedi on Kamino [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Soldiers, Established Loyalty, Unconscious Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionfire42/pseuds/Lionfire42
Summary: They are new breed of soldier.
Series: Jedi on Kamino [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190609
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Waiting

Her name is Ahsoka, but she is called Special Commander-004.

The days are filled with training. Staffwork, swordwork, martial arts. Learning to shoot blasters and pistols, disarming and utilizing munitions. Surprise attacks and training exercises, days where they are shipped to distant moons with nothing more than durasteel knives and a single blaster between them. 

Sometimes they learn other things like sciences and politics and languages but it's always related to their training. Learning binary to understand and intercept messenger droids. Politics to understand how to best convince a nation to lend their resources to your cause. Sciences that cover several fields: how to make bombs and nerve gasses and sedatives with innocuous chemicals and universal plants. The expectations of their bodies as they grow and mature, and the ways they will adapt to it. The best places to stab or punch and twist to paralyze or stun or kill their opponents.

Their Mandalorian trainers don't like them, and she can't say the feeling isn't mutual. The Mandalorians jeer and sneer, are crueler to them than the clone troopers. The trainers don't like any of the charges, but they like the Force-user Commander recruits even less.

Oddly enough, the only one who does tolerate them — if not  _ like _ them per say — is the Prime, Jango. He's just as gruff and just as brutal a trainer as the rest, but sometimes there is a softness to him. Plus, he'll slip her and Gungi different jerky from his travels, and that's always an improvement over her assigned carnivore protein bars and shakes.

Boba is a bit of a brat though, and his attitude towards his millions of brothers makes him unpopular with Commanders and Clones alike.

She adores her Clone brothers. They all do. They've been imparted with the understanding of their role in the protection of the Republic, but behind being the shields of democracy, they are also aware that they must one day be the shields of their men, their brothers.

That is why they spend hours in tactic and strategy simulators, why they are made to debate and argue and burn through historical war texts to learn and utilize and adapt the most unconventional moments from the battles of the past.

They must protect: The Republic and their Vod'e.

Their Vod'e love them too. Sure they get teased about being slow growing nat-borns, but it's Grey that teaches Caleb how to shoot better and Rex who works with her on her footwork and Stun that gets Cal his gloves when the images flood his mind from everything he touches.

Master-General Sifo-Dyas doesn't see them in person, not since he dropped them off on Kamino, all those years ago, but does help them. Sends them their training sabers and advanced, state-of-the-art sparring droids, programmed with various lightsaber styles. Sends them holo-recordings of meditation techniques, and theoretical Force techniques he warns are not often used or even tolerated, but insists they should at least know about and attempt to teach themselves. The coming War may require them to move beyond the comfort zones of their Master-Generals.

That is their purpose. To be versed in war, to backup their inexperienced superiors, to train others in the peer group, the traditional "Padawans", to be the gap between Jedi and Vod'e. Master-General Sifo-Dyas assures them that they will be well-suited to the task, and their superiors will supervise and fill in the gaps of their knowledge in the Force.

They are a new breed of soldier, and they will be ready. She can hardly wait to meet her Jedi.

  
  
  
  


Half a galaxy away, in the midst of stepping into the turbolift of Republica 500, twenty year old Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker sneezed.


End file.
